If fruit is not consumed fresh or as a preserve, it can be worked up by other methods. The most known and widely used such other method is the preparation of juice. Soft drinks, carbonated fruit drinks, and powdered, dried fruit aroma are prepared from fruit or fruit concentrate in a manner which requires a significant consumption of energy (also for producing soft drinks, especially in the winter). There is no known method for utilizing the husk residue of fruit processing. Husk cannot be fermented, or ensiled, and it is not suitable for improving the soil either, because it ruins the soil.
A further possibility for preserving fruit is dehydration, but this is a method used rather in the household than in industry, and there is virtually no literature dealing with this method other than household cookbooks.
There are also methods of higher technological level, for working up fruits, e.g. freeze-drying (see e.g. published Japanese patent application No. 58,086,045), but those methods are very demanding on instrumentation and it decreases the vitamin and other valued internal contents of the fruit, notwithstanding the fact that freeze-drying is considered to be a relatively gentle method.
A part of the fruit is unsuitable for further processing (e.g. green, and fallen fruit), another part of the fruit (substandard, damaged fruit, third- and fourth-class fruit) can be sold cheaply, or can be processed into a low-grade, inexpensive product.